


This Precarious Object, the Body

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of five drabbles concerning the body from Daniel, Cameron, Orlin, Vala and Sam's perspectives. The title is taken from Thomas Hardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Precarious Object, the Body

1  
Daniel doesn’t know if it’s a gift or a prison, this flesh that once again makes him. He wishes he could remember being unmoored from his body, but he can’t. He does know that physical attachments, those things that Oma urged him to reject, are what brought him hurtling back to this plane, naked and bereft and almost painfully alive. He cannot recall infinity, but Daniel does remember the sweet spice of Share’s breath as she kissed him; Sam’s tears pooling in the hollow of his collarbone; holding Jack’s limp hand, Jack’s blood beating out the time under his pinkie. 

2  
When the sky lights up over the ice like the Fourth, when shrapnel from the mother ship is raining down like the most goddamn beautiful meteor shower Cam has ever seen, when the snow that melted around the plane on impact has frozen over the glass again in a milky aurora borealis—this is when Cam realizes that he can’t move his legs. He flashes back to his father in the hospital, half a man and so much more than Cam knows he will ever be. He falls asleep to the syncopation of his father’s cane sounding in his head.

3  
Sometimes Orlin trips over his own feet. His balance is terrible. He overestimates his reach and has to ask the nurses to bring down the puzzles from the top shelf of the common room. Occasionally, he looks at himself in the mirror and is shocked at what he sees. His face is startlingly round and so very young. Sometimes a woman comes to visit him and she makes Orlin feel strange, as if he should know what the skin behind her ear tastes like, as if she can somehow explain why he dreams of swirling light and vials of blood.

4  
Vala thinks she used to invariably cross her left leg over her right, but she’s no longer certain. Qetesh had no preference, crossing the right over the left and the left over the right indiscriminately. This seems like such an insignificant thing, the differences in their body language, but it bothers Vala. They were twined together for so long that often Vala cannot divide what is Qetesh from what is natively hers. Sometimes she lays awake at night trying to remember how often Vala blinked, the angle of her smile, what she did with her hands when she was bored.

5  
Jack jokes in the control room about knowing what to do with two Carters and weeks later, after everything is over, Sam thinks about it seriously—the idea of making out with herself. At first she’s intrigued. Who could know her body better? Who else could make love to her with zero learning curve? When Sam finally rejects the idea, she’s surprised the narcissism isn’t what bothers her most. Instead, she’s unnerved by the thought of experiencing her physical flaws from an outsider perspective—the sensation of her abdominal scar on her tongue, her face ridiculous twice over in orgasm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Vala Mal Doran Told Rather Less Than the Whole Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372066) by [lunabee34 (Lorraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34)




End file.
